1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer in which a cover to open and close a port part slides smoothly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional computer main body comprises: a main body casing forming an external appearance, a side casing detachably connected with the main body casing to open and close an opening on a side of the main body casing, and a front casing connected to a front surface of the main body casing.
The front casing of the conventional computer main body has a recessed port part having a plurality of ports. A front opening of the port part is opened and closed with a cover connected to the front casing by a slider.
The slider comprises: a pair of guides provided on opposite ends of the cover, and guide grooves positioned on the front opening of the port part, to slidably accommodate the pair of guides.
But when the user slides the cover up and down, if the user does not apply force evenly to the left and right guides, the cover may tilt rightward or leftward, and the cover may not slide smoothly. Therefore, the user must move the cover carefully, to apply force evenly to the guides, which may bring the user inconvenience.